


no regrets

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy could swear that the only sound in the room was her labored breathing. The gasps and the blood rushing through her head.She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from whining, but as Axel leaned over her body, he whispered in her ear. “Let mehearyou.”





	no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 12 of Kinktober. Today's kinks are: Anal Sex || Rimming || Creampie || Licking

Darcy could swear that the only sound in the room was her labored breathing. The gasps and the blood rushing through her head.

Axel’s hand squeezed her hip before smoothing over her ass cheek and slowing to a halt. The sensation of being stretched around his cock was almost too much, and she squeezed around him involuntarily, causing him to grunt softly, to swear under his breath as he stilled completely, smoothing his hand over her lower back to calm her down.

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from whining, but as he leaned over her body, he whispered in her ear. “Let me  _ hear _ you.”

She moaned openly when he pulled back, the slick drag of his cock in her ass made her toes curl at the sensation.

He took it very slow at first, even slower than he’d taken her prep. She could practically hear him grin as she started to move against him, to rush things along.

For his part, he kept up his torturous pace, only speeding up when she whined and gripped the sheets in her fists.

She wasn’t going to cum from this, but everything was right at the surface.  Her nerves were singing, her nipples were hard, her clit was aching. It was just shy of too much and she fucking loved it.

Darcy loved having all the power, despite being literally and thoroughly fucked in the ass.

Because for all his bravado, Axel turned into a quivering mess when she squeezed around his cock. A sharp cry burst through the relative silence when she kept doing it despite his efforts. He curved his torso around her body and shook through what felt like a violent orgasm, his fingers digging into her hips as he chanted her name.

His body stilled against hers and for a long moment, he lay there, matching his breathing to the rise and fall of her chest. He pressed his lips to her shoulder briefly before leaning back and slowly pulling his softening cock out of her.  

She groaned a little, feeling his cum drip from her body.

He began to kiss down her back, following her spine before it ended right above the crack of her ass. And then he kept going, causing her body to stiffen with the realization of what he was about to do.

His hand rested on her lower back, both holding her in place and reassuring her that this was what he wanted.

HIs tongue swirled around her not-so-puckered hole, gathering what was dripping from her body before delving deeper. His hands came to rest on either ass cheek, holding them apart as he wriggled his tongue inside her.

“Fuck…” she swore, her body clenching and squeezing.  “Fuck, Ax… I can’t--”

He hummed against her, wriggling his tongue again and making her gasp his name into the pillow. Her body was primed to cum and he was eating her ass, making every jealous twinge from her clit that much more painful.

He pressed his tongue into her again, feeling like he was trying to climb inside her, wiggling his head back and forth until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, babe… you gotta touch me…” she whined, her fists gripping the sheets.  “You gotta or I’m gonna…”

She felt him shift slightly, felt one hand slip around her hips and center over her clit.  Two fingers slid through her folds and swirled over the tight little bud, drawing small circles around it that he matched with his tongue up her ass.

“Fuck… fuck…” she sobbed into the pillow, her body shaking as the warmth of her arousal flooded her veins. “Fuck…” It was the only word she could say.  The only thing she could think as he carried her swiftly over the edge where he’d kept her teetering for the past hour.

She felt him smile against her, a soft chuckle as his fingers kept swirling, even when she tried to pull away. 

“One more time,” he murmured against her body, tongue flicking around and fingers still manipulating her poor little clit.  “One more, baby.”

“Unnnggghhhh,” she groaned, articulate though it was.

Her fingers fisted into the mattress, her body giving itself over to the throbbing pleasure between her legs.

Her second orgasm took a little longer than the first, but soon, she was shaking through it, and Ax’s fingers were slowing down.  His tongue too.

And as he rolled back away from her, rubbing his clean hand over his face with a devilish grin, she rolled over to join him. “I…” she said, unsure of what you were supposed to say to a guy who fucked and then ate your ass for the better part of an hour.

He turned over to face her, licking his lips before speaking. “Thank you.” He started to lean over to kiss her, but Darcy stopped him with a hand on his chest.  

“You’re washing your face before you kiss me,” she said softly.

“Oh, right.” He laughed, licking his lips and pushing up on the bed. He swung his legs over the side and walked, buck naked towards the bathroom. He stopped at the door, swinging a sly grin her way before speaking. “No regrets.”

Darcy couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up from her chest. “Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it! <3


End file.
